A So Called Surprise
by L.Boyd
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A So Called Secret' hope you guy's like!  They are now all in college and Joy is causing trouble but what's the surprise everyone knows but Nina? Couples mentioned are FABINA, AMFIE, PEDDIE, JARA one sided FOY... T for T-Rex
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guy's so this is the sequel! So I want to adress one of the reviews I got in the last story it was about info on the books... Well there are 2 and only 500 have been made of each they sold out in three days the first one is called 'the eye of horus' and the second one is called 'the cup of ankh' basically it's season one split into 2 books! So yeah also you get to read what Nina writes in her diary and I will share with you one of our favourites but only the ending of it... 'Amber gave me a hug and Fabian told me I was really brave and totally passed the inititiation. He's kind of geek chic. But Patricia is possibly the meanest person I have ever met.' so yeah I do not own that or house of anubis so enjoy the sequel!_**

* * *

><p>It was now six weeks after the Anubis residents had graduated from high school and they had all moved to London one week prior to their university starting to get ready. Nina and Fabian were moving into an apartment together as were Amber and Alfie who had finally gotten together, Jerome and Mara were too because Mick broke up with Mara via text and Patricia and Eddie were moving in with each other since they had gotten together and Joy, she was staying alone and she was still determined to get Fabian... They were all living in the same apartment block but all on different floors.<p>

Fabian and Nina walked into their apartment carrying some boxes Fabian put his box down as he went to retrieve the others while Nina began to place some in the specific rooms they belonged in and unpacking a few. After they had unpacked all of their things Nina and Fabian sat on the couch Nina had her head in Fabian's lap as she lied across the couch.

"Wow we've already unpacked," Nina smiled.

"Yup one week before university," Fabian smiled back playing with her hair.

"Uh oh!" Nina exclaimed sitting up.

"What?" Fabian asked confused.

"We forgot to buy food..." Nina sighed.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow and order pizza tonight okay?" Fabian asked wrapping his arms around Nina.

"Okay," Nina replied leaning backwards.

"Good," Fabian smiled kissing Nina softly on the lips. It would have turned into a snogging session then and there if there wasn't a knock on the door, Nina went up to answer it and Amber skipped in.

"Hey guy's!" Amber squealed.

"Hey Amber," Nina smiled.

"Guess what?" Amber asked.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"We are all going out for dinner tomorrow!" Amber exclaimed.

"I don't have a dress..." Nina mumbled.

"Yes you do!" Amber exclaimed. "You're turquoise one, you know that one!"

"Amber that's really short on me," Nina whispered.

"Oh just wear it!" Amber smiled skipping over and sitting on one of the couches.

"Fine..." Nina sighed sitting back down next to Fabian.

"Ooh Nina wear the matching shoes!" Amber squealed.

"Okay," Nina said rolling her eyes.

"Okay what turquoise dress?" Fabian asked. "Wow I need more guy friends..."

"Le gasp!" Amber exclaimed. "Nina you told me you wore it for that date!"

"Amber I didn't wear it because it's so short," Nina whispered.

"Exactly!" Amber exclaimed. "It was meant to get Fabian to..."

"Fabian to what?" Fabian asked.

"Never mind!" Amber exclaimed giggling. "Anyways Nina you're wearing it tomorrow okay!"

"Amber I have already said fine," Nina stated as Amber skipped out the door.

"Okay so what was it meant to get me to do?" Fabian asked smirking.

"You know exactly what," Nina said blushing.

"No actually I don't," Fabian said pulling Nina down onto his lap.

"Fabian I know you and I know when you are lying," Nina stated. Fabian smirked and kissed Nina who didn't hesitate to kiss back as she fell back on the couch with Fabian on top of her. Nina began to unbutton Fabian's shirt revealing his six pack that Nina loved so much, Nina began to trace it as they continued to 'make out' as Nina would say. Half an hour of snogging later they finally broke apart. Fabian buttoned his shirt back up before reaching for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Nina asked.

"I'm ordering Pizza," Fabian replied. "Pepperoni right?" Nina nodded as Fabian began to order. When Fabian put the phone down he turned the t.v on and handed the remote to Nina.

Nina scrolled through the channels and put 'the lion king' on.

"I haven't seen this in ages," Fabian commented.

"Me either," Nina said.

They watched the movie for half an hour before the food came and the pair decided to eat at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"So Fabian," Nina began. "When do I get to meet your family?"

"It depends..." Fabian smiled.

"On what?" Nina asked.

"On when I can meet your gran," Fabian replied.

"Oh..." Nina sighed.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Well you see... My gran's in the hospital..." Nina replied blinking back her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fabian asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry," Nina replied taking a bite out her pizza.

"Nina you can go back and see her if you like," Fabian suggested.

"I don't have enough money for the flight," Nina sighed.

"I'll pay," Fabian said.

"What? No you can't," Nina refused, she didn't want charity but that wasn't the reason for it.

"Please Nina I'll come with you," Fabian smiled.

"Fabian I-I... You can't Fabian, I can't..." Nina said standing up and putting the remainders of her food in the bin before putting the plate in the sink and heading for bed.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled doing the same as Nina then running after her.

"Mhmm?" Nina asked crying.

"Nina, please not now but one of the holidays yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian..." Nina sighed. "You know when I went to get my things from America during the summer?"

"Yeah why?" Fabian asked. "You stayed there for a week extra,"

"You know why I was there an extra week?" Nina asked wiping her tears.

"N-no," Fabian replied shaking his head.

"She died Fabian... I-I went to her funeral," Nina choked out before bursting into tears and hugging Fabian.

"I'm sorry..." Fabian whispered hugging Nina back tighter.

"She was my only family member left..." Nina whispered.

"Sh..." Fabian said rubbing circles on Nina's back, until her breathing eased out and she was asleep. Fabian laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her before he went to change into his pyjamas. When he returned he got under the covers with Nina and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

* * *

><p>Fabian woke up at around nine o'clock and noticed Nina wasn't there he quickly got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Nina cooking bacon and eggs.<p>

"Morning!" Nina exclaimed. "I went shopping earlier,"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Fabian asked.

"I wanted to thank you for comforting me," Nina replied as Fabian walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"No problem," Fabian smiled. "What time is Amber meeting up with us all?" Fabian asked.

"Half past nine tonight," Nina replied as she served up the food and handed a plate to Fabian as they sat down at the island.

"Cool... I cannot wait to see this turquoise dress..." Fabian smirked.

"Don't remind me..." Nina sighed.

"Why don't you want to wear it?" Fabian asked.

"It's too... Short..." Nina replied.

"How short?" Fabian asked.

"Just below my bottom, so I can't even bend down..." Nina mumbled.

"Okay..." Fabian nodded slowly before he began to eat.

"Don't look like that!" Nina exclaimed.

"Like what?" Fabian asked.

"Like 'Ooh I can't wait to see Nina in that dress!' kind of way," Nina replied, trying to talk like Fabian for most of it.

"Do I sound like that?" Fabian asked.

"No," Nina giggled.

"Good," Fabian chuckled as he finished eating.

"Finished already?" Nina asked.

"Mhmm..." Fabian nodded. "Is there anymore?"

"Like it that much?" Nina asked.

"Yup," Fabian smiled.

"I should've made more..." Nina giggled. "Sit down,"

"Why?" Fabian asked sitting down.

"So I can feed you," Nina giggled.

"What?" Fabian asked and Nina cut some of her bacon up and put it on her fork and moved it to Fabian's mouth.

"Open," Nina giggled, Fabian did as Nina said and he ate the bacon.

"Oh..." Fabian laughed.

"Mhmm..." Nina nodded rolling her eyes since she was eating some bacon as well. When there was a knock at the door. Fabian went to get it and Joy walked in.

"Hey Fabes!" She squealed.

"Uh hey Joy..." Fabian mumbled.

"So where's our room?" Joy asked.

"What?" Fabian asked rushing to Nina who was now choking on the water she was drinking.

"I'm moving in here right?" Joy asked.

"No," Fabian replied. "Joy when will you stop?"

"Stop what?" Joy asked.

"Flirting with Fabian," Nina replied.

"Am I?" Joy asked.

"Yes," Fabian replied. "Joy I've told you I love Nina,"

"So that's a no for going out tomorrow?" Joy asked. "rain check?"

"No, goodbye Joy," Fabian sighed pushing Joy out.

"That was unusual," Nina stated.

"You'd have thought she'd have learned by now..." Fabian muttered shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta da! So yeah please favourite it, alert it, review whatever you want next update is tomorrow so yeah thank you for reading... The surprise will be revealed in a few chapters...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guy's sooo thanks for the reviews ther is ONE I want to comment about it, it was only the ending because it was about writers making Joy seem like a slut and Ai would like to sAy something about it because all though all of it wasn't directed at me I would like to say that I haven't actually mentioned Joy being a slut amd wearing slutty clothes yeah she is trying to break fabina up but only because she does in the series as well for most of it! So yeah... I do not own HOA_**

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock now and Nina was getting ready in the bathroom while Fabian changed in the bedroom. She put the dress on, it was a turquoise bubble dress and had sequins all over it with a bow that tied at the front. She put the matching shoes on which had gems on the straps and were opened toed. She walked out into the bedroom after she heard Fabian exit the room and looked at herself in the mirror and began to straighten her hair. Once she had done she walked out through to the living room.<p>

"Woah..." Fabian breathed with his mouth open looking Nina up and down.

"Told you it was short..." Nina sighed. "And close your mouth!"

"You look beautiful," Fabian smiled. "Uh not that you don't usually but err..."

"It's okay," Nina laughed kissing Fabian on the lips.

"Hey guy's! Whoops!" Amber yelled walking in.

"How did you get in?" Nina asked.

"Oh I stole Fabian's key and had another one cut!" Amber smiled.

"What?" Fabian asked as Amber handed him his key.

"Anyway we need to head outside the limo is waiting," Amber squealed dragging Nina and Fabian to the limousine.

"Finally!" Jerome shouted.

"Shush Jerome they were kissing," Amber scolded him.

"Amber..." Me and Fabian groaned in annoyance.

"Amber you never really told us where were going," Patricia pointed out.

"The Garden..." Amber replied smiling.

"Isn't that meant to be the fanciest restaurant in London?" Joy asked.

"Yes and I'm buying," Amber smiled.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived there and walked through the door inside it looked very grand with plants everywhere making it look colourful and flagstone paths clearing the way to the tables.<p>

"Hello do you have a reservation?" A waiter asked.

"Yes, it's under Millington," Amber replied.

"Ah yes..." The waiter nodded. "Follow me," He showed them to their table and they all sat down.

"Amber this is amazing," Nina breathed.

"I know!" Amber smiled sitting down across from Nina as Fabian slid into the seat next to Nina.

"So I'll get everyone's drinks I think I know what everyone prefers by now," Amber smiled as the waiter whizzed around the table handing out menu's.

"What are you having Fabe's?" Joy asked batting her eyelashes, she was sitting across from Fabian.

"Uh..." Fabian mumbled. "I haven't looked at the menu yet..."

"It's like our first date isn't it?" Joy asked.

"No... Joy I'm with Nina..." Fabian replied putting his arm around Nina.

"You sure about that?" Joy asked.

"Yes..." Fabian nodded. "I'm pretty sure..."

"So Nina tell us about when you went back to America," Mara suggested noticing the conversation was soon to get awkward.

"Oh um it was great," Nina replied forcing a smile.

"What did you do?" Amber asked. "I heard you stayed for an extra week,"

"Oh..." Nina mumbled. "I'm just going to umm..." and with that Nina stood up and walked to the lavatories.

"What did I say?" Amber asked.

"I suspect she cheated on Fabian and didn't want to say," Joy suggested.

"Joy please stop," Fabian sighed. "I don't want to go out with you," Fabian then stood up and went to find Nina.

"Joy," Amber sighed. "Fabian loves Nina. Not you okay? Stop flirting with him, acting like you don't know he's with Nina because you don't. fool. us."

"What?" Joy asked looking all innocent.

"Okay listen up bitch, I didn't want to have to do this here but... Leave fabina alone! 'Cause if you don't you will have to deal with me, Amber Millington!" Amber yelled.

"You don't scare me," Joy laughed.

"Suit yourself," Amber smiled cocking her head to the side as Fabian came back.

"Where's Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Have you dumped her?" Joy asked.

"Nina doesn't want to come out yet but when she does don't talk about America... Okay?" Fabian asked.

"Sure thing," Eddie replied as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Did Nina tell you what she wanted to eat?" Amber asked.

"Yeah she said the same as me," Fabian replied. Once everyone had ordered what they wanted they chatted for a bit longer when Nina came back.

"Hey Neens!" Amber exclaimed.

"Hi," Nina said sitting down and Fabian put his arm around her.

"So Nina why don't you continue to tell us about America," Joy smirked.

"Joy," Mara gasped.

"Joy why do you do the exact opposite of what people say?" Jerome asked shaking his head.

"I uh would rather not..." Nina mumbled as Fabian's grip on her became tigher and pulled her close.

"Oh please tell us, tell us all how you cheated on Fabian," Joy smirked.

"Look Joy," Nina sighed. "I didn't cheat on Fabian,"

"Sure you didn't," Joy said rolling her eyes.

"I think the aliens took Joy's brains," Alfie laughed.

"Ignore her," Fabian whispered to Nina.

"Mhmm..." Nina nodded as Fabian kissed her nose.

"Awe!" Amber squealed.

"Just like old times..." Alfie grinned.

"Minus the pranks..." Jerome mumbled.

"But other than that it's the same," Eddie smiled kissing Patricia's cheek. Soon their food arrived and they all began to eat, Joy glaring at Nina. Once everyone had eaten Jerome brought up a topic he, Alfie and Eddie were just waiting to hear.

"What's for dessert?" Jerome asked.

"It's about time someone asked that," Eddie smirked.

"Chocolate pudding!" Alfie exclaimed. Amber then bought deserts for anyone who wanted them which was just the boys minus Fabian.

"Now bowling!" Amber squealed.

"What?" They all asked.

"Joking!" Amber giggled paying for the meals.

"It wasn't funny Amber," Patricia sighed as Amber rolled her eyes. They all left and began walking to the limo when Joy walked up to Fabian.

"Why don't you come to my place?" Joy asked.

"No," Fabian replied.

"Please!" Joy pleaded. Fabian just ignored Joy and got into the limo after Nina...

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I made up the restaurants name it could be a real place am not sure so hope you like it and review thanks!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey just been watching season 1 of house of Anubis! Thanks for the rebiews and alerts and what not sooo yeah! I don't own hoa :(_**

* * *

><p>When they all finally reached their apartment block they all wished each other good night and headed to their apartments for a good night's rest...<p>

In the morning when Nina woke up Fabian was nowhere in sight so Nina went to check the other rooms, still no Fabian. She sat down on the couch and called him.

"Hello?" Fabian asked.

"Hey Fabian," Nina replied. "Where are you?"

"Oh I-I'm just in town," Fabian stammered.

"Buying what?"'Nina asked.

"Uh... Nothing!" Fabian replied too quickly.

"Okay I'll ask again... _Buying what_?" Nina asked catching Fabian in his lie.

"You know uh... Chicken..." Fabian replied.

"What?" Nina asked confused. "Why? I bought some yesterday..."

"Uh umm *cccc* sorry the connection is bad *cccc* bye!" Fabian yelled quickly making weird cackling noises down the phone before hanging up.

'That's very unlike Fabian...' Nina thought walking out the door and running into Joy.

"Hey Nina," Joy smiled. "Is Fabian about?"

"No," Nina answered.

"Got bored of you already has he?" Joy asked smirking and skipping away down the hall. Nina shook her head at the girl before taking an elevator up two floors to Amber and Alfie's door she knocked and Amber came flying out the door.

"Hey nins!" She squealed. "Where's Fabian?"

"I don't know," Nina sighed. "I woke up and he wasn't there then I called him and he made a weird excuse about buying some chicken then he made weird nosies and hung up,"

"Oh, come and tell Amber all about it," Amber said nodding in understanding. She brought Nina into her apartment and sat her down and began listening to her.

"Well Nina I don't think he's cheating but maybe he was buying you something a surprise that he didn't want you to know about..." Amber said grinning widely once Nina had finished.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I don't know a necklace perhaps... A bracelet oh I don't know... A ring..." Amber smiled whispering the last part.

"You don't think?" Nina asked.

"He's madly in love with you of course he is!" Amber exclaimed.

"So Amber you know how Fabian's shy..." Nina mumbled. "And it will take him forever to gain the confidence even of he has got the ring how should I boost his confidence"?"

"That's easy," Amber giggled smirking.

"Amber no!" Nina protested.

"Please tell me you have gone all the way before?" Amber asked going serious.

"Well no..." Nina mumbled. "But I have seen his abs..."

"That's all?" Amber asked. "Nina, you and I have been friends for a long time now and you haven't learned anything thing from me? Anything at all?"

"Amber..." Nina sighed. "Me and him both made a commitment a long time ago to wait until we're married, that's why I didn't want to wear the turquoise dress,"

"Awe that's sweet," Amber smiled. "But you want to know if he's good before you marry him, find out he's not and be stuck with him!"

"I cannot believe what you just said!" Nina gasped.

"Well I did," Amber smirked. "Now go make yourself look hot for when he come's back, maybe light some candles..."

"Amber I'm not doing that!" Nina yelled as Amber pushed her out the door.

"Have fun!" Amber winked before closing the door. Nina sighed and walked back down to her apartment and walked in to see Fabian looking at a box.

"Hey," Nina smiled.

"Oh Nina!" Fabian exclaimed shoving the box in his pocket.

"What was with the box?" Nina asked.

"What box?" Fabian asked.

"The one you just had in your hands..." Nina replied.

"Oh that? That was nothing!" Fabian said nervously.

"So what did you buy?" Nina asked.

"Nothing..." Fabian replied, Nina nodded slowly before sitting on the couch.

"Okay..." Nina murmured, thinking back to what Amber had said.

'Is he loosing interest in me?' Nina thought.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing just thinking about something Amber said..." Nina replied.

"What was it?" Fabian asked.

"Oh uh it doesn't matter," Nina sighed kissing Fabian's lip's. The sparks were still there so what was Fabian being so secretive about?

"What was that for?" Fabian asked smirking.

"I love you," Nina said simply.

"I love you too," Fabian smiled and kissed Nina again. Five minutes later and Fabian's top was off and he was straddling Nina.

"Fabian..." Nina mumbled.

"Yes?" Fabian asked.

"No it doesn't matter it was a stupid question..." Nina murmured pushing Fabian off of her and sitting up.

"What?" Fabian asked. "You can tell me,"

"Do you have any feelings towards Joy?" Nina asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Fabian asked pulling his shirt back over his head.

"No reason," Nina sighed resting her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Is she bothering you?" Fabian asked.

"She just irritates me... Because you say no to her but she keeps trying..." Nina mumbled.

"She's doing it on purpose," Fabian stated. "She's jealous of what you and I have,"

"What might that be?" Nina asked smirking.

"Love..." Fabian whispered and kissed Nina softly on the lips...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I thought that the last two limes were fluffy so... Anywyas I hope you liked it please review, favourite or alert whichever is fine! :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guy's thanks for reviewing and what not! I do not own hoa!_**

* * *

><p>That night as Fabian slept soundly, Nina was having a nightmare...<p>

*Nina's Dream*

She was walking through a dark passage way when she heard laughter, one person's she recognised immediately as Fabian's. The other she did not know, she only knew it was a girl's. She continued down the hallway when she came to a door, Nina hesitantly opened it to see Fabian sat there playing with a beautiful little girl about three years old.

"Nina," He smiled.

"Mummy!" The girl giggled and ran to Nina's feet, she cautiously picked her up and walked over to Fabian.

"Where are we?" Nina asked.

"Well, J-Joy she tried to... She tried to kill you... Don't you remember?" Fabian asked.

"No..." Nina shook her head.

"Bad lady!" The little girl yelled and pointed to a figure in the shadows.

"We meet again," Joy sneered stepping forth out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Fabian asked taking the little girl out of Nina's arms.

"You, Fabian... It's always been you..." Joy said darkly an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Leave Joy!" Nina yelled.

"Okay but first this!" Joy yelled lunging at Nina with a knife and stabbing her chest.

"Nina!" Fabian sobbed...

*End of Dream*

Nina jolted up tears running freely down her cheeks and her forehead was laced with sweat as she breathed deeply gasping for air as sobs racked her body. Fabian had awoken as soon as he felt Nina jolt up and began to hug her.

"F-Fabian," Nina sobbed. "S-she killed me!"

"Sh Nina you're fine..." Fabian said rubbing circles on Nina's back.

"I-It was awful!" Nina cried.

"Who killed you?" Fabian asked.

"J-Joy," Nina stammered before more sobs began to take over.

"What?" Fabian asked as Nina began to tell him about the nightmare.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Nina sniffled.

"It's fine," Fabian said kissing Nina's forehead.

"You can go back to sleep..." Nina whispered, Fabian yawned and wrapped an arm around Nina as he fell back asleep, but not Nina. She just lay awake thinking while playing with Fabian's finger's.

* * *

><p>When their alarm clock beeped at eight o'clock that morning, Nina was still awake and as Fabian woke up he knew she had been up.<p>

"You need to rest," Fabian said pulling Nina close.

"No, I'll just drink loads of coffee," Nina whispered.

"Nina you need to sleep, trust me," Fabian stated moving a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't want to," Nina said.

"You're so stubborn," Fabian chuckled.

"Tell me what you bought yesterday and I'll go to sleep," Nina smirked.

"W-well I didn't b-buy anything..." Fabian stuttered.

"Whatever," Nina said rolling her eyes as she began to sit up.

"Nope!" Fabian exclaimed pulling her back down.

"Fabian I know your lying," Nina sighed.

"You'll find out... Eventually..." Fabian sighed.

"Ugh..." Nina sighed. "I hate surprises..."

"Yeah... But you'll like this one," Fabian smiled. "Now sleep,"

Fabian walked out the room and into the living room. Nina sighed and got out of bed anyways and walked into e kitchen and made herself some coffee before heading into the living room where Fabian was watching the news.

"Hey," Nina smirked sitting down.

"I did not think my plan through very well..." Fabian sighed.

"Nope you did not," Nina agreed taking a sip of her coffee.

"No..." Fabian said taking the cup away. "You have to go to bed,"

"Fabian I don't want to sleep," Nina whined.

"Nina," Fabian sighed wrapping an arm around her. "Why not?"

"I'm not tired..." Nina answered.

"The real reason?" Fabian asked, arching his eyebrows at her.

"I-it's not the only nightmare..." Nina whispered.

"Why haven't you told me?" Fabian asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Nina replied.

"Nina I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I promise," Fabian smiled.

"I'll just go to bed then..." Nina murmured standing up, only to be pulled back down onto Fabian's lap.

"Go to sleep..." He whispered rocking her gently, soon after that Nina fell asleep in Fabian's arms whilst Fabian was watching television.

"Fabian..." Nina murmured. "Why would she do that?"

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Stay away from him!" Nina yelled.

"Nina wake up," Fabian said shaking Nina awake. Her eyes opened in shock and she began to hug Fabian crying into his chest.

"Sh..." Fabian said kissing Nina, once Nina had stopped crying, she and Fabian cuddled on the couch while watching a random movie that was on T.V.

"Fabian!" Someone yelled from outside, a man by the sounds of it. Nina shrugged as Fabian went to answer the door.

"Mick?" Fabian asked.

"I cannot believe Jerome!" Mick yelled.

"Didn't you dump Mara though?" Fabian asked as Mick walked in with two suit cases and a bag.

"Yeah cause someone told me she was cheating on me!" Mick yelled.

"Nice to see you!" Nina yelled from the couch.

"Yeah..." Mick murmured. "So err can I stay here for awhile... I got into Oxford..."

"Oh um..." Fabian mumbled looking at Nina who just shrugged. "Okay?"

"Thanks mate!" Mick exclaimed.

"Good thing we have that spare room," Nina laughed.

"Yeah," Fabian nodded sitting back down next to Nina.

"Was I interrupting something before?" Mick asked.

"No," Nina replied.

"We were just watching a random movie," Fabian stated.

"Cool..." Mick said his eyes wandering to the kitchen.

"No Mick you cannot go straight to the fridge," Fabian sighed.

"I've just been on a twenty four hour flight!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yes but it's not your food..." Fabian murmured.

"Fine..." Grumbled Mick. "So um which room is mine?"

"Down the hallway and to the left," Nina replied as Mick headed towards his new room.

"Got it!" Mick yelled.

"No more quietness..." Fabian murmured.

"Huh?" Nina asked confused.

"I mean like now we'll have to make sure Mick isn't around if we want to do this..." Fabian replied as he kissed Nina.

"Yeah..." Nina breathed pulling Fabian in for another kiss before resting her forehead on his.

"So Mr and Mrs Rutter how's life?" Mick asked.

"What?" Nina asked.

"A word with you Mick?" Fabian asked dragging Mick to the kitchen.

"Dude!" Fabian exclaimed.

"What?" Mick asked.

"I haven't asked her yet," Fabian whispered.

"But you've got the ring?" Mick asked.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her..." Fabian replied.

"Is that the only reason?" Mick asked.

"No... I-I guess I'm scared she'll say no..." Fabian replied.

"Oh come on," Mick sighed. "You live together, share the same bed, you're practically already married!"

"I just get nervous every time I want to ask her..." Fabian replied.

"Who else knows?" Mick asked.

"Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Eddie and Joy though she keeps flirting with me..." Fabian mumbled.

"Eddie?" Mick asked.

"He came when you left," Fabian replied.

"Oh..." Mick nodded.

"He and Patricia are together so are Amber and Alfie and Jerome and well you know that one..." Fabian said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Mick mumbled. "Anyways why don't you just march in there and ask her now?"

"I can't I need the perfect moment..." Fabian replied.

"Why don't we throw a welcome back party for me and at the end I will yell that you have something to say and... Boom you're engaged!" Mick clapped.

"That is genius!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Mhmm so I'm going to sleep I'm kinda tired..." Mick said moping off to his room. Fabian walked back into the living room and sat down next to Nina again.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh err nothing..." Fabian replied gazing into Nina's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Nina asked failing to keep a smile off her face.

"Just the most beautifulest, incredible person I have ever met," Fabian replied, kissing Nina on the lips, he was going to pull away when Nina wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her, Fabian's arms snaked around her waist as they continued to kiss for another thirty seconds.

"I love you Fabian Rutter," Nina smiled.

"I love you too Nina Martin," Fabian smiled.

"So what time is it?" Nina asked.

"two o'clock in the afternoon," Fabian replied. "Do you think we should have a welcome back party for Mick?"

"Yeah that'd be cool invite everyone from Anubis?" Nina asked.

"Yeah... So when?" Fabian asked.

"Well university starts next week so... This weekend coming up... Saturday?" Nina suggested.

"Yeah sure," Fabian nodded that only gave him four day's to gain some courage since it was Tuesday.

"Why do you seem nervous?" Nina asked.

"I'm not," Fabian replied far too quickly.

"Okay?" Nina mumbled...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you have found out the secret... So please review and answer the following questions correctly who ever get's them right get's a shout out!<strong>_

_**How do you spell Fabian's uncle name?**_

**_Name as many of the secret society's members as you can._**

**_What is Jerome's father is called?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay hey guy's first of all the answers to the questions!_**

**_1. Fabian's uncle's name is Aide Rutter but uncle Aide would work too. (Found this out in the house of Anubis book) The person who guessed this correctly was HouseofAnubis writer only ONE person got that right! Congratulations!_**

**_2. The member's of the society are; Victor Emmanuel jr, Frederick Mercer, Eric Sweet, Daphne Andrews, Jason Winkler, Sergeant Roebuck (my friend has that last name) and nurse Delia. Joy can be classed as in the society but forced and Rufus used to be in the society. The answers were accepted if they had Mrs and Mr in front of the names and you didn't have to have Victors full name and I accepted officer for sergeant Roebuck so the winners are... (BTW this is if you had at least one correct I will put the number of people you got correct at the side in brackets) BananaBubbles98(7), SibunaFreak123(6 and a half because you got the cop dude right just wrong spelling), pieface98(6), LunaShy(7 and a half because you spelt nurse delia wrong), MiaAndOak(7), HouseofAnubis writer(6 and a half because you didn't get the Roebucks name but you still put him down), hoajlmstdlsgfan(6 and a half same reason as the last one), BubbleGumBoyLover77(6 and a half the same as the last reason), Olivia5k5(8 and a half the police mans name was spelt wrong), Scottskyhawks1999(6 and a half), HolaReader2001(6 and a half) TodayTomorrowYesterday(4) Well done to you people! That took me ages to do!_**

**_And finally... Jerome's Father is called John Clarke! The winners are... BananaBubbles98, SibunaFreak123, pieface98, LunaShy, MiaAndOak, hoajlmstdlsfan, BubbleGumBoyLover77, Scottskyhawks1999, HolaReader2001, TodayTomorrowYesterday, Awsomness, pugluvr31, Xx-Kee-Kee-xX! Congrats!_**

**_So yeah I don't own hoa if you are confused by the winners and stuff just pm me thank you!_**

**_I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but the next chapter is sooo worth it!_**

* * *

><p>Mara ran into her apartment, shocked by what she had witnessed, she always knew it was coming but now now when everything in her life was so perfect.<p>

"Mara?" Jerome asked.

"H-he's back," Mara stammered. "M-Mick,"

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I saw him as I was coming up in the elevator he was there, he, he told me he was going to ask Fabian if he could stay at his..." Mara rambled.

"How did he know we all live here?" Jerome asked wrapping an arm around Mara.

"I guess he's had contact with Fabian..." Mara mumbled. "I swear if he tries to come crawling back to me I'll..."

"Mara leave revenge to me..." Jerome smirked.

"You always were and will be the king of pranks," Mara smiled.

"Quite right," Jerome smiled kissing her softly on the lips...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nina had gone up to Amber and Alfie's apartment in need of advice. She reached the door and there was a note that read 'Busy at the moment ;)' Nina sighed.<p>

'I did not need that image in my head...' Nina thought. She knew perfectly well what Amber meant by the note, so Nina went to Patricia she knocked on the door and Patricia answered it.

"Hey Nina," She said allowing Nina to walk in.

"I need help..." Nina stated.

"Okay... What with?" Patricia asked.

"Fabian's hiding something," Nina replied.

"Oh..." Patricia stiffened. "I err can't help you there, umm... Just wait, Fabian isn't one to keep things from people especially not you Nina..." And with that Nina was in the hallway after having a door slammed in her face.

'She definatly knows something...' Nina thought walking back to her own apartment.

"Where have you been?" Fabian asked as she walked through the door.

"Well I was going to Amber's but she and Alfie are 'busy' and then to Patricia's but she slammed the door in my face so that was umm strange..." Nina sighed.

"Okay did not need to know about Amber and Alfie," Fabian said pulling a weird face.

"Yeah..." Nina murmured smiling slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Fabian asked looking disturbed considering what he said about Alfie and Amber.

"Sibuna," Nina replied.

"What about sibuna?" Fabian asked confused.

"Just remembering when we would sneak about..." Nina replied.

"Nina we snook out every night," Fabian laughed.

"No we didn't," Nina stated.

"Okay then, most nights," Fabian said rolling his eyes.

"What's sibuna?" Mick yawned walking into the room.

"Oh it was what Amber used to say it means..." Fabian rambled.

"Some Important Beautifying, Ultimate New Appearance..." Nina lied quickly.

"Okay?" Mick murmured.

"Really?" Fabian whispered.

"What was your excuse going to be?" Nina asked, still whispering.

"Um..." Fabian mumbled.

"Exactly, at least he believed it," Nina stated.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mick asked.

"Boy Scouts" Fabian replied, too quickly.

"What?" Mick asked.

"I was telling Nina about when I used to be in boy scouts," Fabian replied a bit more confident.

"Yeah you were embarrassed of what you would think," Nina added.

"Oh I already know," Mick replied. "When I was rooming with him I saw a picture of him..."

"Mick!" Fabian yelled.

"Please show me!" Nine exclaimed.

"Yeah Fabian please!" Mick yelled laughing as Fabian reluctantly went and got a picture of him in his scout uniform.

"Awe!" Nina giggled. "You look sooo cute!"

"And I'm not cute now?" Fabian asked faking hurt.

"You are but you look so adorable in the little shorts and the weird hat thing!" Nina replied.

"He looks small..." Mick mumbled.

"I was eight," Fabian stated. "Of course I was small!"

"Yeah but you still look dorky," Mick said.

"No he doesn't," Nina said.

"Nina how many times have I said you can't lie?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah... But you're my dork," Nina smiled kissing Fabian's cheek.

"Yeah well... Anyways what time is supper?" Mick asked quickly changing the subjet...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Told you it was short but I tried my best and added some jara kinda... Anyways! I have a surprise for you all in the next chapter! So please review and stuff!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last Chapter! Okay so hey thanks for reviews and stuff but this os the last chapter sadly... So I don't own hoa and I have some ideas for mew stories so keep a look out!_**

* * *

><p>It was now the day of the party and Amber was running around their apartment squealing and taking pictures.<p>

"Hey Fabes!" Joy exclaimed walking over to Fabian.

"Uh hi..." Fabian replied awkwardly playing with the ring box that was sitting in his pocket.

"So I heard that you were dumping Nina today," Joy smiled.

"No I'm not," Fabian stated. "The opposite actually,"

"Hmm..." Joy murmured. "Where is Nina anyways?"

"I'm not sure," Fabian replied.

"Good," Joy smiled and kissed Fabian on the lips, he tried to push Joy away but she just pulled him closer.

"Hey Fabian, Mick looking for- Fabian?" Nina asked her eye's welling with tears.

"Nina," Fabian said finally pushing away from Joy. "Sh-She kissed me!"

"Is this true?" Nina asked.

"No, Fabian couldn't keep his hands off of me," Joy smirked walking away.

"She's lying!" Fabian yelled.

"How do I know you didn't lie when you said you loved me?" Nina asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nina, don't cry," Fabian said placing a hand on her shoulder which Nina only shrugged off.

"I don't want your pity Fabian," Nina sniffled. As she walked away.

"Nina wait listen, I didn't kiss Joy!" Fabian yelled.

"Yeah you did!" Joy yelled.

"Shut up!" Amber yelled and started to tackle Joy.

"Fabian you've lied to me all week, you keep changing your stories about what you bought in town, I don't know who to trust anymore..." Nina cried.

"I went to town to buy this," Fabian whispered pulling out a small box and getting down on one knee.

"Fabian what are you doing?" Nina wondered.

"Nina Martin will you marry me?" Fabian asked. Nina only stood there shocked.

"Say something!" Amber screamed.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yes," Nina finally said hugging Fabian. "I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that..."

"Eep!" Amber squealed. "Fabina wedding! Okay so the dress must be pink-"

"Amber!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry!" Amber squeaked.

"Fabian!" Joy yelled. "You never even gave us a chance!"

"There was never an 'us' you just thought so," Fabian stated.

"Oh yeah?" Joy asked. "You will be mine Fabian, just you wait and see..." And with that Joy stormed out the room and it all went silent.

"Let's see Nina you should wear a white dress, the bridesmaids should be in pink and Fabian needs to wear a tux with a pink tie no... Light blue... Maybe Nina's dress should be a light blue..." Amber rambled.

"I'm officially scared..." Nina laughed.

"Okay people let's play a game!" Mick announced.

"What game?" Fabian asked.

"Well earlier in the week I got the picture of you in your boy scouts uniform and enlarged it then made loads of drawings of boy scout hat's and cut them out so we can play pin the hat on the boy scout!" Mick explained.

"Fabian in a boy scout outfit?" Jerome asked. "I can sense a prank coming!"

"Same here!" Alfie exclaimed as the pair smiled deviously.

"Oh no..." Fabian sighed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later...<p>

Nina and Fabian now lived in a small house near all their friends, they had a daughter called Sarah who was 1 year old and they lived next door to Amber who was married to Alfie.

"I'm home!" Fabian yelled.

"In the kitchen," Nina exclaimed as Fabian walked through to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"She won't eat her food," Nina sighed.

"Let me try..." Fabian suggested taking the small spoon from Nina and moving it toward Sarah. Sarah hesitated a little but opened her mouth slightly but it was enough for the food to go in.

"What would I do without you?" Nina asked, sitting down at the dining table.

"Be forced to listen to Amber go on and on about ways to get us together," Fabian laughed.

"Probably," Nina giggled. "I have something important to tell you..."

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"I'm pregnant," Nina replied.

"That's great!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll be a little Fabian running about," Nina giggled.

"Yeah or I'll be out numbered," Fabian laughed.

"You already are..." Nina pointed out.

"Oh right..." Fabian mumbled. "At least we know why you've been sick..."

"Yup," Nina nodded.

"Mick's coming round later," Fabian said.

"You'll be watching football right?" Nina asked.

"Yeah why?" Fabian asked.

"So I can invite Amber around..." Nina replied.

"What for?" Fabian asked.

"Well she has something to tell me..." Nina rambled...

"Okay?" Fabian nodded.

Later on Amber rushed into the house

"Nina guess what?" She squealed.

"What?" Nina asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Amber replied.

"Me too!" Nina exclaimed as the two jumped around.

"Why are you jumping?" Fabian asked walking into the room.

"Didn't you hear us squealing?" Amber asked.

"No..." Fabian replied.

"Ugh! Me and Amber are pregnant!" Nina exclaimed.

"Mhmm!" Amber nodded as she squealed again. "I hope it's a girl so I can buy it loads of clothes if it's a boy Alfie say's he'll tell him about aliens..."

"Fabian!" Mick yelled. "Joy just rang she was asking if you regret marrying Nina!"

"She still at you two?" Amber asked.

"Yeah..." Nina sighed.

"But we'll be together forever," Fabian smiled as he kissed Nina softly, just as Sarah began to cry in her cot, she had been awoken by all the squealing.

"I'll get it," They both said, then laughed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is... I'm soooo sorry it's such a bad ending but I find it hard to write endings I mean there ever happy or sad or awkward like this book about a hobo I read... So yeah review if you want to... Thanks for reading! :)<strong>_


End file.
